


You Are Not Perfect..... To Me

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x06, 4x07, Fehlende Szene, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Der beste Dad des Universums hat mit jedem unserer beiden Jungs ein ernstes Gespräch.





	1. Kurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/gifts).
  * A translation of [You Are Not Perfect... To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677506) by [cinnamont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/pseuds/cinnamont). 



> Die Autorin Cinnamont hat keine genauen Angaben gemacht, wann diese Geschichte stattfindet, aber nach meiner Vorstellung spielt sie sich ab, nachdem Kurt in Lima bei der Aufführung von Grease war und dort Blaine begegnet ist, unfähig sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Denn danach geht es wieder aufwärts, Blaine bekommt wieder mehr Selbstvertrauen und besinnt sich auf seine Stärken und Kurt wird an Thanksgiving zum Telefon greifen. Dass es diese Übersetzung gibt, ist [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), meiner wunderbaren Beta-Leserin, zu verdanken, die sie mir ans Herz gelegt hat, um auf diese ganze Beziehungskiste zwischen Kurt und Blaine einen erfrischend anderen Blick zu lenken. Denn als die schockierende Break-Up Folge damals gelaufen war, hatten viele Fans Blaine zum Sündenbock gemacht und den armen Kurt zutiefst bedauert. Ich selbst war zu der Zeit (zum Glück) noch nicht im Fandom aktiv und kenne es nur aus Erzähungen, aber es muss richtig schrecklich gewesen sein. Leute, die zaghaft versuchten, auch Kurts Anteil an der ganzen Misere zu artikulieren, um einen etwas differenzierteren Blick auf die Sache zu werfen, wurden (z.B. auf Tumblr) 'verbal zerfleischt'. Hier also nun eine, wie ich finde sehr ausgewogene, tiefgründige Analyse des Problems. Und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet als Burt – der beste Dad des Universums und Stimme der Vernunft!

 

 

Burt hatte es sich in seinem Polstersessel bequem gemacht, denn er dachte es sich schon, dass es eine Weile dauern würde. Sein Sohn war am Telefon und schüttete ihm sein gebrochenes Herz aus und obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören zu müssen, so weit weg, ohne ihn in den Arm nehmen und halten und alles wieder besser machen zu können wie damals, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, so wusste Burt doch, dass Kurt erst mal alles loswerden musste.

Endlich beruhigte er sich und endete mit einem jämmerlichen: "....Und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich.... ich will ihn nicht gehen lassen, aber ich kann ihn nicht mal mehr ansehen."

Burt hörte ein zittriges, erschöpftes Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung, aber als danach nur noch Stille folgte, dachte er, dass Kurt vielleicht endlich bereit war, zuzuhören. "Dann hast du also 'rausgefunden, dass dein perfekter Freund gar nicht so perfekt ist."

Es kam nicht sofort eine Antwort und Burt konnte den perplexen Ausdruck auf Kurts Gesicht geradezu sehen. "Wa – ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

"Nein", antwortete Burt. "Du warst ziemlich verwöhnt."

"Wie bitte?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Kurt", sagte Burt in diesem ich-mein's-ernst-Ton, den er perfektioniert hatte, während er ein Kind mit einem hochentwickelten Hang zum Drama aufgezogen hatte. "Du bist kein Kind mehr und ich werde das jetzt nicht für dich beschönigen. Erwachsen zu sein bedeutet, sich auch den harten Realitäten des Lebens stellen zu müssen und eine sehr große ist es, zu lernen, dass Menschen nicht perfekt sind. Sie haben Makel, manchmal sehr große Makel und du kannst sie entweder dafür verurteilen, oder versuchen, ein wenig verständnisvoll zu sein."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich auf seine Seite stellst, er hat mich _betrogen_ – mit einem anderen Kerl!"

Kurts Stimme erreichte eine noch höhere Tonlage, aber Burt entgegnete ruhig: "Das tue ich nicht und wenn du deine Beziehung zu einem Schlachtfeld machst, wo du deine Seite gegen seine Seite stellst, wo es einen Gewinner und einen Verlierer gibt, wo einer von euch der Böse ist und der andere das Opfer, dann ist es besser, sie zu beenden, denn dieser Weg führt zu nichts Gutem."

"Dann soll ich ihm also einfach vergeben?" Burt konnte hören, wie Kurt den Kopf schüttelte. "Als wäre es okay, was er mir angetan hat?!?! Und ich bin verwöhnt, weil ich uneinsichtig bin – !"

"Kurt!" Burt erhob seine Stimme, um seinem Sohn Einhalt zu gebieten, bevor er sich völlig in Rage reden konnte. "Das habe ich _nicht_ gesagt. Du und Blaine, ihr hattet großes Glück. Ihr hattet diese perfekte Märchenromanze, und ja, ich glaube, das hat dich ein wenig verwöhnt. Ich glaube, ihr habt euch beide was vorgemacht, wenn ihr angenommen habt, dass ihr einfach nur Händchen-haltend durchs Leben hüpfen würdet, um dann ein fabelhaftes Leben im fabelhaften New York zu haben. Die harte Realität ist, dass Beziehungen harte Arbeit sind und Monogamie ist noch härtere Arbeit, denn Menschen sind nicht perfekt, wir machen Fehler, schwerwiegende Fehler. Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt, aber denkst du, ich wäre perfekt gewesen?" Burt zögerte einen Moment, bevor er hinzufügte: "Denkst du, deine Mutter war perfekt?"

"Oh mein Gott, ich will das nicht hören."

"Das weiß ich, aber du bist nicht mehr in dem Alter, wo du dir einfach die Finger in die Ohren stecken und alles, was du nicht hören willst, aus der Welt lalala-en kannst", beharrte Burt. "Deine Mutter starb, bevor du alt genug warst, um zu erkennen, dass nicht immer alles zwischen uns perfekt war, aber das hat nicht bedeutet, dass wir uns nicht aufrichtig geliebt haben." Burt musste innehalten und sich räuspern, um den Kloß im Hals loszuwerden. "Kurt, ich liebe dich. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Sohn wünschen, aber auch du bist nicht perfekt. Du liebst es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und Blaine hat dich zum Mittelpunkt seiner Welt gemacht, hat einen Scheinwerfer auf dich gerichtet, sich zurückgelehnt und dich zwei Jahre lang verliebt angeschaut und jetzt sei ehrlich – das hat dir gefallen." Burt ließ seine Worte einen Augenblick wirken, bevor er fortfuhr. "Du hast erkannt, wie falsch es war, als Finn versucht hat, sein ganzes Leben nach Rachel auszurichten, aber du hast es nie in Frage gestellt, als Blaine dasselbe bei dir gemacht hat, oder doch?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte Schweigen, deshalb redete Burt weiter. "Es gefällt mir nicht, was Blaine getan hat, aber nachdem ich euch beide all die Zeit beobachtet habe, habe ich an einer Sache keinen Zweifel: Blaine liebt dich, und zwar nicht nur ein bisschen, sondern sehr – vielleicht zu sehr. Er hat dich zum Mittelpunkt seines Lebens gemacht und dann bist du verschwunden. Du hast ein großartiges, neues Leben und er ist.... Ich glaube, sein Kompass spielt verrückt, ich glaube, er hat sich verlaufen und weiß nicht, was er tut. Und ich glaube, dass er auch leidet."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor Kurt endlich etwas sagte und seine Stimme war leise und klang ein wenig verloren: "Ich.... ich habe nicht, so habe ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht."

"Ich glaube, das hat er auch nicht", sagte Burt sanft. "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich gedacht, dass diese Trennung euch gut tun würde, nicht nur dir, sondern vor allem auch Blaine, denn er muss erkennen, dass sein eigener Lebensweg sich nicht nur nach dir richten kann. Ihr beiden habt eine Menge zu bereinigen, aber du bist ein guter Junge, Kurt. Ich traue dir zu, dass du das Richtige tust."

"Ich liebe dich, Dad."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Jegliche Kommentare sind hochwillkommen und natürlich freue ich mich auch sehr über Kudos. <3 <3 **


	2. Blaine

 

 

Burt Hummel klopfte an den Türrahmen des Chorraums an der McKinley. Mr Schuester drehte den Kopf und lächelte erfreut, als er ihn sah.

Da wurden Stimmen laut mit "Mr Hummel" und "Das ist der Kongressabgeordnete" von den älteren Schülern, während die jüngeren Gesichter, die er nicht erkannte, nur verwundert dreinschauten. Er nickte Kurts ehemaligen Klassenkameraden zu und blickte kurz zu Blaine hinüber, der aussah, als würde er gleich abgeführt werden.

"Burt!" grüßte Will ihn sofort und trat auf ihn zu, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. "Schön, dich zu sehen. Was macht Washington?"

"Die Irrenanstalt, die von ihren Insassen geleitet wird? Alles so ziemlich beim Alten, muss ich leider sagen", antwortete Burt lächelnd. Er war übers Wochenende nachhause gekommen und hatte Jacke und Krawatte auf dem Weg vom Flughafen hierher im Auto gelassen und sich die Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich dich gern um einen Gefallen bitten."

Burt beugte sich vor, um dem Chorleiter leise etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, der nickte und sich dann an die Schüler wandte. "Okay", klatschte Will in die Hände. "Ihr kennt alle die Aufgabe für die nächste Woche. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu hören, was ihr euch ausdenkt, ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende."

Als die Kids ihre Sachen zusammen packten und zur Tür schlurften, wandte Will sich um und sagte: "Ähm, Blaine? Kannst du noch einen Augenblick bleiben?"

Womöglich wurde Blaine sogar noch blasser. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Sam hinüber, der versuchte, ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zuzuwerfen und mit sich zu ringen schien, ob er bleiben oder gehen sollte, aber Mr Schue forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihm aus dem Chorraum zu folgen. Zögernd ließ Sam sich von ihm mitziehen, aber er warf Burt einen besorgten Blick zu und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

Burt legte eine Hand auf Sams Schulter und sagte: "Wir sehen uns dann zuhause, Sam."

Langsam klappte Sam den Mund zu und nickte. Er schaute Blaine ein letztes Mal mitfühlend an, bevor er den Chorraum mit Mr Schue verließ, der die Tür hinter ihnen zuzog.

Burt sah zu, wie Blaine tief einatmete und sich dann aufrichtete in Erwartung dessen, was da kam. Er hatte angenommen, dass er in Versuchung geraten könnte, Blaines Elend bewusst zu verlängern, aber als er sah, wie mitgenommen er war, hatte er Mitleid mit ihm. "Ja, ich habe mit Kurt gesprochen und ja, ich weiß alles", eröffnete er ihm.

Blaine verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und lief rot an. "Es tut mir so leid, ich – "

Burt unterbrach ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. "Setz dich, Blaine." Es klang wie ein Befehl. "Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich dir sagen möchte."

Blaine saß steif auf einem der Plastikstühle und verkrampfte die Hände in seinem Schoß.

Burt zögerte einen Moment; er hatte sich nicht vorher zurecht gelegt, was er sagen würde, war sich nicht sicher, was er fühlen würde und selbst jetzt noch war da eine Mischung aus Ärger und Mitleid, die sich noch für keine der beiden Seiten entscheiden konnte. "Wenn ich auch nur für eine Minute daran zweifeln würde, dass du restlos verliebt bist in Kurt oder wenn ich glauben würde, dass du es in Ordnung findest, mit Kurt zusammen zu sein, während du ihn gleichzeitig hinter seinem Rücken hintergehst, dann würde dieses Gespräch _ganz_ anders verlaufen."

"Ich – – ", fing Blaine an und klappte den Mund sofort wieder zu, als Burt ihn finster anblickte.

"Ich rede, du hörst zu", warnte er. "Du hast Glück, dass ich dich jetzt schon seit ein paar Jahren kenne, Blaine, und ich habe gesehen, wie du Kurts Besonderheiten verstehst und ihn genau dafür liebst.... so wie ich auch. Du warst ihm ein guter Freund, als er es am dringendsten brauchte.... als es richtig schlimm wurde und keiner es gemerkt hat – –", und Burt presste für einen Moment die Lippen fest zusammen, bevor er zugab: "– – nicht mal ich. Ich habe dir das noch nie gesagt und vielleicht hätte ich es schon längst tun sollen, aber ich werde dir dafür immer dankbar sein."

Blaine hob für einen kurzen Moment den Blick zu Burt, bevor er weiter vor sich hin starrte. Vielleicht waren es die Fliege und die Strickjacke, aber in diesem Moment stellte Burt sich einen kleinen Jungen vor, der versuchte, seine Strafe anzunehmen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Aber ich glaube, jetzt bist du derjenige, der ganz allein ist und keiner bemerkt es, nicht einmal Kurt." Blaine warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, der sowohl zurückhaltend, als auch beunruhigt war und Burt war sicher, dass er den Nagel ziemlich auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er Blaines Eltern getroffen hatte, hatte er sie nie näher kennengelernt und wenn sie Blaine auch eigentlich unterstützten, so lag es doch auf der Hand, dass ihre Beziehung nicht eng genug war, als dass er ihnen so sehr vertraute, wie Kurt Burt vertraute.

"Und es ist nicht immer leicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, das weiß ich. Ich musste zuerst einen Herzanfall bekommen, bevor Kurt verstand, warum Familienessen wichtig sind, ohne dass er genervt die Augen verdreht hat." Burt zog sich einen Stuhl neben Blaine. "Es wird nie mehr so sein wie in der HighSchool, wo ihr beide alle Zeit der Welt für euch hattet. Jetzt ist es vielleicht Kurt, aber bald wird es auch dir so gehen; zuerst ist es das College, dann werden es eure Karrieren sein. Es wird immer wirklich gute Gründe geben, warum ihr eure Zeit nicht miteinander verbringen könnt, aber wenn es wirklich wichtig ist, wenn es um die Familie geht, dann müsst ihr euch beide die Zeit nehmen, dann gibt es keine Entschuldigungen."

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine leise. "Ich – –"

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig", schnitt Burt ihm erneut das Wort ab. "Das ist der einfache Teil. Dass Kurt keine Zeit für dich hat, ist hier nicht das wahre Problem, Blaine – das bist du." Blaine sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber er hielt den Mund. "Ich habe gesehen, wie dir andere immer wichtiger waren, besonders Kurt – und es ist großartig, wie du ihn ermutigst, seinen Träumen zu folgen – aber nicht, wenn du deinen eigenen Traum dafür opferst. Und ich rede jetzt nicht davon, bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich und zufrieden mit Kurt zu leben – sondern von einem Traum, der nur dir gehört. Den brauchst du Blaine. Es ist in Ordnung, ab und zu egoistisch zu sein. Kurt weiß das, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob du das auch weißt."

"Kurt ist nicht egoistisch, er ist unglaublich... großzügig!", verteidigte Blaine Kurt automatisch.

Burt bedachte ihn mit einem 'Ich weiß'-Blick. "Ja, Kurt wird sich für die Menschen, an denen ihm etwas liegt, immer ins Zeug legen, er zeigt sogar den Menschen Mitgefühl, die ihm Unrecht getan haben – darin ist er ziemlich großartig – aber wenn es um Dinge geht, die er haben will, dann hat er auch kein Problem damit, zu sagen 'Geh mir aus dem Weg'!" Blaine musste lachen. "Davon könntest du dir eine Scheibe abschneiden."

Als Blaine diesmal den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu sagen, unterbrach Burt ihn nicht. "Das habe ich versucht. Ich habe als Schulsprecher kandidiert. Ich bin Clubs beigetreten."

"Ich meine damit nicht, deine Zeit mit irgendwelchen Tätigkeiten auszufüllen, ich meine etwas, das dir wirklich am Herzen liegt. Etwas, das dich lebendig macht", sagte Burt, aber als er Blaines Gesichtsausdruck sah, hätte er ihn am liebsten geschüttelt. "Du denkst gerade 'das ist Kurt', stimmt's?" Blaine hatte soviel Anstand, schuldig dreinzuschauen. "Um Himmels Willen, Blaine! Okay, es darf Kurt sein, aber da muss doch noch _mehr_ sein."

"Ich... weiß nicht, was es ist", gestand Blaine schließlich. Er schüttelte verloren den Kopf. "Früher hab ich es gewusst. Ich glaube, ich wusste es, als ich noch ein Warbler war, aber jetzt ist alles anders und ich weiß es nicht mehr."

"Ja", sagte Burt mitfühlend, "ich glaube, das ist ein großer Teil des Problems. Du musst es herausfinden – und zwar alleine." Er ließ Blaine einen Moment Zeit, darüber nachzusinnen, bevor er sagte: "Wie ich schon sagte – ein Teil des Problems, nicht das ganze Problem." Blaine sah ihn wachsam an. "Du tust immer so, als sei alles in Ordnung, selbst wenn das nicht der Fall ist. Du willst andere nicht mit deinen Problemen belasten, deshalb behältst du sie für dich, bis alles zu viel wird und du ausrastest. Ich würde mal annehmen, dass du dich sehr viel einsamer gefühlt hast, als du erwartet hast, nachdem Kurt gegangen war, dich aber nicht darüber beklagen wolltest, um es nicht zu _seinem_ Problem zu machen – und als du dann etwas gesagt hast, hast du es nicht nachdrücklich genug gesagt, um Kurts Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, und als dich dann endlich jemand beachtet hat..... "

Blaine drehte das Gesicht weg, aber Burt streckte den Arm aus und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. "Es tut mir nur leid, dass auch ich es nicht bemerkt habe, damit ich dich hätte davon abhalten können, etwas so Dummes zu tun. Was ich damit sagen will, ist: du musst aufhören, alles in dich hineinzufressen, bis du dann explodierst."

Blaine nickte, konnte sich aber immer noch nicht genügend fassen, um Burt ins Gesicht zu sehen, was Burt an etwas anderes erinnerte, worüber er sich bei Blaine immer schon Sorgen gemacht hatte. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der sich so sehr bemüht, so perfekt zu sein wie du." Burt hatte im Stillen immer die Augen verdreht, weil Blaine stets aussah wie Schwiegermutters Liebling, bis er den Verdacht bekam, dass es dabei um mehr ging, als nur um ein Fashion-Statement. Burt legte den Arm um Blaines Schultern. "Vielleicht geht es mich ja nichts an, aber es regt mich auf, dass deine Familie dir den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat, dass du nicht gut genug bist, so wie du bist. Dein Vater hätte dir sagen müssen, dass du alles bist, was sich ein Mann von seinem Sohn nur wünschen kann – denn das bist du."

Blaines Hand schoss hoch und legte sich über seine Gesicht, als er die Fassung verlor. Burt zog ihn fest an sich. "Vielleicht kannst du also ein bisschen nachsichtiger sein mit dir selbst und aufhören, Erwartungen an dich zu stellen, die _niemand_ erfüllen kann, nur um dich dann anschließend selbst zu bestrafen, wenn  du es nicht kannst. Und du sollst wissen, dass du es auch dann verdienst, geliebt zu werden, wenn du _nicht_ perfekt bist."

Burt hielt den Jungen, der noch kein Mann war fest im Arm, während all das, was er jahrelang nie irgend jemandem gegenüber laut ausgesprochen hatte, an die Oberfläche drang und überfloss. Und als Blaine endlich einen letzten zittrigen Seufzer ausstieß, lehnte Burt sich zurück, um ihm etwas Abstand zu geben, damit er sich wieder fassen konnte.

"Ich hoffe, dass ihr beiden das wieder auf die Reihe kriegt", sagte Burt zu ihm. "Das hoffe ich wirklich, denn was gut war zwischen euch, ist es wert, dafür zu kämpfen. Aber du hast hier noch eine ganze Menge eigener Arbeit vor dir."

Blaine nickte steif. Er sah immer noch aufgewühlt aus, aber sehr viel gefasster. Burt legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du bist ein guter Junge, Blaine, und von all den Jungs, die Kurt hätte nachhause bringen können, bin ich froh, dass du es warst."

Blaine machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Burt kam ihm entgegen, indem er das Thema wechselte. "Dann sind Sam und du jetzt also so was wie Freunde?"

"Sam ist hetero", platzte Blaine heraus.

"Ich meinte normale Freunde", fügte Burt hinzu.

"Ja...."

"Gut", sagte Burt und meinte es auch so, besonders weil Blaines Freundschaft zu den Warblern durch den Slushie-Vorfall ziemlich in die Binsen gegangen war. "Du solltest auch _eigene_ Freunde haben und nicht nur Kurts Freunde."

Er ließ Blaine Zeit seine Sachen zusammenzupacken, dann legte er einen Arm um ihn und schob ihn zur Tür. "Ach, und nur, damit du Bescheid weißt, ganz gleich wie sehr ich dich auch mag, wenn du meinem Sohn noch einmal auf diese Weise wehtust, dann werde ich dich irgendwo vergraben, wo niemand dich jemals wieder finden wird."

Blaine schluckte schwer.

 

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In der Serie wird es nur ein einziges Mal erwähnt, dass Sam bei Finns Familie wohnt und dann wird niemals mehr Bezug darauf genommen . Dennoch gibt es viele FanfiktionautorInnen, für die es eine unverrückbare Tatsache ist, dass Sam im Hummel-Hudson-Haushalt lebt. Es wurde also allerhöchste Zeit, dass Burt und Blaine sich nach der Trennung einander annähern und aussprechen, damit Blaine seinen neuen Freund auch mal zuhause besuchen kann. ;-)  
> 


	3. Gedanken der Autorin Cinnamont

 

 

Natürlich hasste ich die 'Blaine geht fremd'-Geschichte, denn sie passte überhaupt nicht zu meiner Vorstellung von Blaine. Nicht dass ich der Meinung war, dass Blaine unfähig wäre, so richtig Scheiße zu bauen, aber Kurt betrügen? – Niemals! Oder zumindest nicht so schnell und leicht. Ich habe diese Geschichte damals geschrieben, um damit klarzukommen und es irgendwie an die Charaktere anzupassen, die ich kannte und liebe.

Ich wurde nach Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte von vielen Kurt Fans als Kurt-Hasser beschuldigt und obwohl ich ein großer Blaine Fan bin, war es doch zu allererst Kurt, an dem mir etwas lag und dem ich immer die Daumen drückte. Wenn ich es mir jetzt nach so langer Zeit anschaue, dann kann ich verstehen, warum Kurt-Fans so negativ darauf reagieren konnten. Kurt offenbart seinem Vater all seinen Liebeskummer und der reagiert, indem er ihm seine eigenen Fehler vorwirft. Zugegeben – Burt fährt hier eine ziemlich harte Linie mit Kurt, die unnötig harsch und wenig mitfühlend wirken könnte, aber er hat einen Grund dafür. Burt liebt Kurt – bedingungslos – aber das heißt nicht, dass er blind ist für seine Fehler und er scheut sich nicht, diese auch anzusprechen. Er kennt seinen Sohn, weiß wie störrisch und stolz Kurt sein kann, wahrscheinlich hat er das sogar von ihm. Er hört wie Kurt auf dem Standpunkt steht "Mir wurde übel mitgespielt und ich bin schlimm verletzt worden und das ist alles Blaines Schuld" – er hat nicht unrecht (aber das ist nur eine Seite des Problems) – und wenn er auf dieser Position beharrt, dann wird er die Sache mit Blaine nie bereinigen können, vorausgesetzt, dass er das überhaupt will. Burt versucht also hier, Kurt aus dieser Position heraus zu schocken, indem er einen unerwarteten Weg einschlägt und Kurt zwingt, die ganze Sache von einem anderen Standpunkt aus zu betrachten. Er versucht auf keinen Fall Blaines Fremdgehen zu entschuldigen, aber er versucht Kurt dazu zu bringen, dass er erkennt, **dass das Problem, das sie haben, zwar im Fremdgehen gegipfelt hat, dass es aber nicht damit begonnen hat. Es ist ein Symptom, nicht die Ursache.** Und wenn Kurt einsieht, dass auch er dazu beigetragen hat – nicht zu dem Betrug, aber zu dem Grundproblem – und wenn er es wieder in Ordnung bringen will, dann haben sie _beide_ jede Menge Arbeit vor sich.

(...) Burt vertritt hier eine reife wohlüberlegte Herangehensweise an Beziehungsprobleme. Es ist extrem selten, dass Beziehungsprobleme die Schuld nur eines Partners sind. Es mag sein, dass einer mehr dazu beigetragen hat als der andere, aber meistens waren es beide gleichermaßen und sei es auch nur durch Unterlassung (mangelnde Anteilnahme) oder zu große Toleranz (dem anderen alles durchgehen lassen). Probleme können ganz leise vor sich hin brodeln, von beiden Seiten ignoriert, bis etwas geschieht, das sie zum Überkochen bringt und womöglich sogar das Ende der Beziehung bringen kann. Und das, was am Ende die Explosion auslöst ist möglicherweise die Tat nur einer Partei, was es der anderen Partei super leicht macht, ihr gleich das gesamte Problem anzulasten. Und wenn man dann auch noch selbst dadurch böse verletzt wurde, dann wird es noch schwerer, sich nicht in dieses Spiel der Schuldzuweisungen ziehen zu lassen und es wird noch schwerer einen Schritt zurückzutreten, um zu erkennen, dass diese Sache zwar der Haupteffekt des Problems ist, aber nicht die Ursache. **Und die Lösung ist nicht, dem Partner einfach nur zu vergeben. Man muss erkennen, was beide dazu beigetragen haben, das Problem wachsen zu lassen, und dann dazu stehen.** **Manchmal bedeutet das, anzuerkennen, dass das, was man getan hat, zwar nicht unbedingt falsch war, aber die Lage trotzdem verschärft hat und deshalb trotzdem in Zukunft verändert werden muss.**

Niemand ist perfekt, jeder baut mal Mist. Aber du darfst die Beziehung nicht zu einem Kampf du-gegen-den-anderen werden lassen – wer hat recht, wer hat unrecht. Jeder muss erkennen, welchen Beitrag er dazu geleistet hat, und genau das ist es, wofür Burt hier plädiert.

**Author's Note:**

> **Jegliche Kommentare sind höchst willkommen und natürlich freue ich mich auch sehr über Kudos. <3 <3**


End file.
